


Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace

by TheRealCinnamom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cafe AU, Fake Dating, Hinata x Kageyama Endgame, Hurt, Kinda, Love Triangle, M/M, Multi, Other, Pining, Unrequited, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unreturned Feelings, coffee shop AU, fake dating au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealCinnamom/pseuds/TheRealCinnamom
Summary: Hinata asks Goshiki on a fake date to make Kageyama jealous.Goshiki doesn’t think Hinata needs to know how he really feels.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu & Hinata Shouyou, Goshiki Tsutomu/Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62
Collections: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020





	Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution for day 1 of [Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020](https://twitter.com/stzfanweek)!  
> Prompts: Fake Dating and Coffee Shop
> 
> This is pretty short because I found out about this event literally 3 days ago lol  
> Kudos/comments are always appreciated as well as constructive criticism but please be nice bc I'm sensitive~
> 
> **Please read the tags. This has endgame KageHina. Don't read if you don't want to be sad.**

“Thanks again for doing this, Goshiki.”

“Y-yeah, no problem.”

Goshiki studied Hinata from across the booth, not unlike to how he studied him at training camp.

Everyone found the ginger interesting in one way or another, they’d be lying if they said otherwise.

Goshiki, though, was _really_ interested.

From the moment he saw Hinata, he was caught off guard by just how intense that interest was and, at first, thought it was because of Hinata’s raw, unpolished talent. He thought he was just attracted to the idea of a new rival. Someone that would serve to be a similar challenge as Ushiwaka, but completely opposite in skill and ability.

When Hinata got right up in his face and complimented his straight spike that one day, that was when he realized it was a _different_ kind of attraction.

Goshiki was left speechless.

He had never noticed how beautiful Hinata’s eyes were, how they seemed to shine when he was excited about something- and right then, he was excited about _Goshiki_.

So when Hinata approached him a few days later and asked if he’d do him a favor, _of course_ he said yes.

When Hinata explained it was a fake date to make Kageyama jealous... Goshiki wished he’d said no.

“Hey, you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m okay. Are _you_ okay?” Goshiki panicked, focused on straightening the wrapped silverware in front of him.

They had met up a few blocks away from the cafe Kageyama worked at on weekends. Goshiki was still trying to get over the butterflies he had from holding the ginger’s hand the whole walk there.

“Yeah... just nervous.” Hinata glanced over at the counter again. “He’s supposed to be here by now... Yamaguchi said his shift started at-” Hinata gasped and his voice shifted to a whisper. “ _He’s here_ \- quick, hold my hand.”

Goshiki listened and couldn’t stop the instinct to run his thumb over Hinata’s knuckles. Hinata gave him a sweet smile before looking back at the counter where Kageyama had taken over cashier duty.

“Do you think he can see us?”

“Uh... I think so.”

“Should we move closer?”

“No, it might seem more, uh... natural, if we stay further away, don’t you think?”

“I guess you’re right. Nice thinking, Goshiki.”

Goshiki didn’t bother returning the smile because as soon as the compliment left Hinata’s lips, the ginger looked back over to the counter.

Goshiki had never been on a fake date before, let alone a real one.

It was nice.

Well... except for the constant reminder of why there were really there in the first place.

But he could get through it.

Hinata didn’t need to know how he really felt.

He got through the next two weeks of fake cafe dates.

He got through Hinata confessing his feelings for Kageyama.

And a few years later, he got through their wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> //
> 
> Hnngngg the ending reads odd to me but I've been re-wording it for the past half hour and haven't been able to figure it out so,,, that's that lol
> 
> Feel free to yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/therealcinnamom) if you want lol


End file.
